It's Fun To Be Random
by MothsScareMe
Summary: Brittana - Random word prompt one-shot #2, Kissing : "I like your lady kisses better...":D
1. Force

**Authors Note: **This is a challenge I set for myself, basically I chose a random word and then had to write a Brittana one-shot based around that particular word, my first word was Force, this one-shot isn't exactly based on force completely, though there's mention of it :) just a random idea I got from the word. Enjoy…

* * *

Force: A powerful effect or influence

* * *

It had been Santana's dream to get on the Cheerios squad ever since she found out how a slushy to the face had felt; she decided not nice, cold, and above all degrading. So within her second week at McKinley High school she marched with intent to the loosely strung cheerleading flyer and scribbled her name down fiercely. To say Santana was goal orientated would be an understatement, if she wanted something bad enough, hell itself couldn't stop her.

Although now on hands and knees with multiple other girls stacked on top of her she was starting to wish it had, pyramids weren't her favourite thing to do, when she was on top – no problem – but she wasn't…in fact she was bottom row.

Groaning her displeasure at her almost shaking upper body Santana bowed her head to look at the scuffed gym floor, for a moment she debated counting the small hair like lines that seemed to litter the dull coloured ground, although when the hand that was on her shoulder started slipping she dropped that idea and just gave a low, virtually growl like grunt.

"Hold it steady!" She whispered although it still came off as intimidating.

She couldn't exactly see who was on top of her, although judging by the way they were wavering she figured they might be a newbie to cheerleading like her, some odd comfort came out of that, maybe it was because she wouldn't be the only one blamed if the pyramid collapsed, maybe, maybe it was something else.

"Sorry," the girl muttered and Santana's stomach lurched in a way that was both uncomfortable and welcoming; she almost smiled at how sweet the voice had hummed…but only almost.

Ignoring the harshly spat words of Coach Sylvester, Santana breathed in deeply, thankful the megaphone holding lady was in the distance, juggling her coaching while also talking to a youngish aged man, Santana mused with to much hair gel. Feeling a weak sensation rise in her arms she quickly tried adjusting her palms, flat against the cool floor she nudged one further right, although this turned out to be an epic fail…

What little strength Santana had left seemed to sputter from her body like a car running on empty, and she felt the horrible feeling of her arms buckling, screams met her ears next then the strong force of someone colliding with her. For a moment Santana couldn't breathe, her lungs unable to register the need for air, but being no innocent her mouth also didn't breathe in, so she was left with a sort of low, barely audible wheezing sound floating unrestrained over her lips.

"Pathetic!" Sue screamed and Santana felt like nodding her head in agreement. "Absolutely mundane, humdrum…"

She tuned out the rest of Sue's rant as a soft sigh emitted above her, it was only then Santana realized someone was on top of her, probably didn't help in her whole Haven't-Breathed-In-Forever situation. Roughly jarring her head off the gym floor she tried to look behind her, she couldn't however and just as she was about to complain, or worse, kick whoever it was on her _off _her, the person spoke.

"Sorry," It was the same sorry Santana had heard earlier and her stomach reacted the same way, butterflies…no, giant moths filled the Latina's belly and suddenly she was so aware of the other girl's thigh between her legs…so _damn_ aware that the force of it made her slam her head back onto the hard floor and compel a breath to enter her lungs, the girl on top of her gasped slightly. "I didn't kill you did I?"

Okay, moths in stomach overload!

Wanting to squeal at the almost cute words, but realizing that Santana Lopez does _not_ squeal, she simply shook her head.

"I'm not dead!" It sounded harsher than she had meant, although the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Are you sure?"

Resisting the urge to groan at how uncomfortable she felt Santana merely nodded, "I'm talking aren't I?"

There was a pause before the girl spoke. "Zombies talk."

Santana didn't have time to reply as Sue's tracksuit clad legs appeared in her vision, she scowled at the bright red and slowly looked up, as she expected a stare that could kill an entire clan of devil babies was directed at her – swallowing her breath and most likely her fear Santana looked impassively at the older lady.

"Are you two going to make lady love all day, or get in the showers?" Her voice was a far cry from caring, Santana detected irritation and something else that was purely Sue Sylvester.

"What…?" The girl on top of Santana meekly asked and Sue rolled her eyes as she raised the megaphone to her pursed lips.

"Showers, now, go, go, go! I don't want to visually distinguish your pathetic, failing faces anymore than necessary."

A pause, a glare from Sue and Santana felt the force that was on top of her release, allowing air to travel into her lungs; she quickly stood to her feet and turned around, although the girl's blonde hair was all she saw as the quickly moving figure disappeared into the shower quarters.

Santana could have easily just followed, had one overly inpatient Sue not taking her pause as a sign of disrespect, needless to say Santana didn't get to see or even find out the girl's name, what she did get was one very long, very boring rant from her Coach…were power smoothies really important? And why did Sue talk in the third person at random moments? Also, why her trophies were ashamed of Santana's _epic_ fail she'll never know and how come Sue talked to them?

Shaking her head as she left the small, yet oddly daunting office Santana slowly walked to her locker, it was after school so only a few stragglers were left in the empty building, that and teachers, probably having an early nightcap from the frustrating day. Ripping her locker door open Santana shoved her hands in, grabbing her bag roughly as she sighed.

"Rough day…?" A light voice asked and Santana groaned slamming the door shut, with anger that was directed wrongly at the locker, she glared at the girl that stood before her.

"Nothing unusual," she quipped and the blonde girl laughed lightly.

"I'm Quinn." She held her hand out in a gesture of greeting although Santana ignored it and simply walked past her. "Head Cheerio." The girl added and followed closely behind, Santana scoffed although still spoke.

"Santana…"

"Pleased to meet you," Quinn said and at that Santana rolled her eyes. "You were the one who messed up in practice today."

Another scoff, "It wasn't just me!"

"Right," Quinn slowly replied and Santana stopped walking as she turned to face the girl.

"I only messed up…" She seethed and pointed her finger strongly, "Because someone else screwed up!"

She had meant the blonde girl although Quinn didn't know this so the girl merely nodded and this time started the walking.

"Did Coach Sylvester give you the third degree?"

Santana shrugged despondently.

Quinn smiled, "If her trophies were ashamed of you then she gave you the third degree."

Watching as Quinn laughed slightly at her own words Santana started to roll her eyes, although this left her quickly as she collided forcefully with someone, dropping her bag as she stumbled back Santana glared and went to mouth when a loud thudding noise captured her attention. She only realized what it was when a soft groan came from the ground; she'd knocked the other person over…

"Watch it next time then!" Santana hurriedly said, her embarrassment being covered up by her callously pronounced words.

The girl looked up and quickly smiled as she spoke, "Sorry…again."

Santana knew that feeling in her stomach, what she didn't know was how she was going to start breathing again – her eyes stayed fixed to pale blue ones and all she could do was fixate on how delicate the blonde girls features were. Moths, moths were multiplying!

"Its, its okay..." Stumbling over her words Santana extended her arm and quickly pulled the girl up, "you alright?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Brittany…" She said and before Santana could even smile at her name she added, "I think you look hot."

So absentmindedly said

So innocently told

The moths were loving this crazy and Santana just wanted to breathe, air was needed to survive!

Merely replying with an indifferent shrug Santana slowly took in a subtle breath of air.

"I mean it, you're like really hot." Brittany added and the faraway look turned into an endearing grin.

"You dropped you bag," Quinn said and for a moment Santana didn't move, although when she did Brittany seemed to realize that she too had also dropped hers, Santana hadn't even seen it happen and was slightly amused by the small yellow duck that was clipped to the strap.

"You like ducks?" She inquired and Brittany nodded happily at the notion.

"Some can't quack…"

Quinn seemed to sneer under her breath at the answer as she began walking again, "Santana…" She almost beckoned and then turned briefly to look at Brittany, "Run along."

Her voice was condescending and for a moment Santana glared at the head cheerleader, although Brittany happily nodded and smiled at both girls'. "See you at practice," she cheerily stated before almost although not quite skipping down the empty halls.

Santana turned back to Quinn and the neatly dressed girl grinned, almost covering up the slight bitch that had surfaced. "She's not the sharpest crayon in the box."

"Don't you mean brightest?" Corrected Santana and Quinn merely ignored her statement as she began strolling down the corridor.

"Lets just say she's not on the cheerleading squad for her brains," Laughed the blonde with a certain careful charm, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Who is…?" She stated listlessly

"I'll have you know I get straight A's in all my classes," Quinn halfheartedly snapped, "Brittany's only on the squad because of her moves."

"And why are you on the squad?" Santana deadpanned, one may think she was taking a fleeting interest in the head cheerleaders answer, although the tedious tone in which Santana had spoke suggested otherwise.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "why do you think?" she smiled and gestured towards her body, "that and I land a perfect handstand combination with a flip."

"Right…" Santana replied with lacking enthusiasm.

"Stick with me," Quinn said, completely changing the topic. "And you could be second head cheerleader in no time."

It had been Santana's dream to get on the Cheerios squad ever since she found out how a slushy to the face had felt; she decided not nice, cold, and above all degrading. Although now she had another reverie, get to know Brittany, because she decided it made her feel, warm, excited and above all contented…something Santana Lopez was not and had never been.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Me again…Tell me what you thought…I'll upload another chapter with a different word prompt if people like this idea :)


	2. Kissing

**Authors Note: **My next word prompt thingy (Kissing) this one-shot involves brief swearing and probably…almost certainly wrongly written Spanish, don't judge! I tried my best to get it right, honest :) Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites – maybe made me update faster, yes, let it be known that I react well to being fed reviews and favorites :)

A little bit of angst although not lots, please have fun reading.

* * *

Kissing; 'A kiss can change everything – for better, or worse.'

* * *

"I can not believe you'd do this!" Santana yelled, her hands flying in the air as she walked into the small shower area of the Cheerios locker room, her canvas shoes treading in shallow water and briefly the movement made little ripples appear.

Brittany followed quickly and stopped when Santana faced the cream tiled wall, throwing her arms out as she seemed to push against it, Brittany shook her head. "What…?"

"With Noah Puckerman of all people Brittany! Don't you have any respect?" Ranted the Latina, slightly aware her palms had forcefully slammed against the wall multiple times, she thanked her lucky stars that they were the only two in the locker room.

"San…" Whispered Brittany, her steps forward were hesitant and Santana noticed this.

"I mean, were you even thinking." She whispered, trying to calm herself down, Brittany looked on the verge of tears and Santana cursed inwardly. "Yo no sé por qué yo estoy tan enojado acerca de esto."

"Why are you talking like the cricket outside my window does?"

"Brittany…"

The blonde ran a delicate hand through her own tresses of hair. "I don't understand you, your confusing big words are…confusing." Her voice was low although Santana heard them.

"I said I don't know why I am so angry about this!"

"Oh, me either." Brittany admitted and Santana dropped her arms from the wall, "I don't like it."

Santana sighed, "Just tell me why out of all the guys in this school you would kiss Noah Puckerman?" Brittany shrugged and looked at the floor. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was just a kiss; you kiss guys all the time." She muttered, Santana scoffed loudly.

"But you're n-" _Not meant to_, stopping herself short, because saying what she had intended to would seem possessive, maybe even a little bit hypocritical, Santana walked towards Brittany, she wanted so much to express her anger at the blonde kissing Puck, although really, how would she find words when she didn't even know why she was angry at the stupid kiss anyway? "You didn't answer my question." She snapped when the blonde merely stared at her feet, "Did you enjoy kissing him?"

"I like your lady kisses better…" Brittany quietly said and Santana lowered her voice.

"That's not an answer."

Brittany frowned, "I didn't mean to kiss him San."

"Yeah right, next you'll be telling me you just tripped and fell onto his fucking lips!"

"I did trip…" Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany looked up from her feet. "He caught me,"

"Oh how romantic!" Santana quipped and her tone went higher as she turned away from the innocent looking girl, she was angry, that had been stated; although somewhere deeper she felt betrayed – why, was the question she found herself asking although no answer magically appeared, quite rude of it really. She heard Brittany walk closer yet kept her back to her, blinking back tears, Santana Lopez did _not_ cry over stupid kisses!

"It was until he kissed me, he tasted of fish and his hands were rough, my cat's breath smells like fish sometimes and I can't find its collar." Brittany spoke seriously and her voice pulsated with a certain sadness that made Santana turn around.

"You didn't kiss him back?" She asked and the blonde shook her head slowly.

"Your hands aren't rough and they make me feel safe…" She quietly said and Santana quickly reached out her hand, running it gently through Brittany golden hair, it was almost her way of apologizing because actions were easier than words when it came to Santana. "Please don't stay angry at me."

"Britt…" Sighing Santana let her arm drop lazily to her side. "I'm not angry at you."

"Are you angry at Puck?" The girl asked slowly.

"Yes,"

"Because you like him and he kissed me instead of you?" No, because she _liked_ Brittany and Puck put his unwelcome hands all over her…

"I don't like him." Growled Santana and Brittany looked confused.

"But…you had sex with him."

"Sex isn't dating, it's not love, all it is, is sex." The Latina explained and desperately wished that stood for a certain blonde standing in front of her. "He's just a good time, the next morning I don't wake up with him by my side."

Brittany smiled gently, "We wake up together at times, I sometimes think you are more comfortable then my pillow."

Unable to not grin at those words Santana lowered her head, her anger leaving her body as she indolently sighed, she couldn't stay mad at Brittany, the girl only had to smile and she'd forget every emotion she had ever felt, except the one that made her heart race – although that emotion was unnamed, to mixed up to be labeled under anything. "Are you hungry?" She softly asked, food always made things better she thought.

Brittany smiled, "I missed lunch, Coach S made me run circuits because I forgot my practice pom-poms, then my stomach made funny noises all day and I thought a tiny Martian was inside me, but Quinn said I was just hungry."

"I'm taking that as a yes," Laughed Santana, quickly linking pinkies as she walked swiftly through the shower area. "Come on, we're going to get something greasy."

* * *

"Are you less angry now?" Brittany asked, her fingers squeezing a salty chip to the point of mush.

"Yes." Santana answered and sat back further against the uncomfortable chesterfield of the take away restaurant, they sat in a booth at the far end of the place, opposite each other as Brittany had insisted it was easier to share chips that way.

Chewing her mashed wedge slowly Brittany looked at Santana. "Will I have to run more laps after this?"

"What…?" Questioned the Latina

"Coach S, she says we're not aloud to eat greasy food or we will be the fat lady that sings and ends it all."

Santana grinned. "It's after school B, so no."

"I'm sorry…" Brittany rapidly said and Santana stopped chewing as she quickly jarred her head up, briefly about to ask why when the blonde softly spoke. "I didn't mean to trip and land on Pucks lips."

Santana didn't need to be reminded of the visual she'd saw with Pucks hands all over Brittany so she swiftly shrugged. "It's okay, eat your chips."

"They taste like potatoes." The girl deadpanned although Santana had no chance to even smile before a familiar voice abused her ears.

"No, really?" Puck mocked and slipped his way next to Brittany, Santana clenched her fists. "Now I'm going to have to taste them, just to make sure, Y'know." He grabbed a messy handful of the hot chips and stuffed them disorderly into his smirking mouth, Santana wished he'd choke.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed and the guy merely shrugged.

"Chill out," He mumbled around his mouthful, swallowing thickly. "Last I checked babe, this was a public place, and I'm eating – what does it look like?"

"Don't call me that and get your own food!"

"Brittany offered…" He stated, the girl snapped her head up.

"I did…?"

"No she didn't, put down the chips!" Ordered Santana, her hand furiously swatting at his food filled hands, she noted she most likely looked the part of a moron and quickly pulled back.

Puck dropped the food before grinning as he wrapped his arm around Brittany, "Whatever,"

"Your hands are rough," The girl stated and tilted away slightly.

"Rough's always fun babe."

"Get your hands off her you pervert!" Growled Santana, slamming her palms against the wooden table as she stood, god, she hated other people that wasn't _her_ touching Brittany!

Puck seemed genuinely shocked by the out burst although didn't comply. "Whoa, why are you so cranky today? Missing a little something?" He pointed downwards, Santana glared.

"Fuck, you!"

"Come on then," He beamed, probably congratulating himself on his retort, moving quickly from the booth Santana violently grabbed his arm, ripping it from Brittany as she stared daggers at the guy, maybe one would hit she momentarily thought. "Hey…that hurt, what's your problem?"

"At the moment you!"

Brittany squashed another chip and looked at the table. "Santana's hands are soft,"

Ignoring her Puck flew into a standing position. "Few nights ago you couldn't get enough of me, begged me for more." He said and Santana jeered a low laugh.

"You were the one begging Puck!"

"Whatever…"

"And that night is hardly anything to brag about, you were so drunk you passed out half way through." She stridently said and Puck held his hands out forcefully.

"Please, yell louder!"

"What's the matter embarrassed?"

He scoffed, "Hardly, I rocked your world and you know it."

"Why don't you lie some more…" Deadpanned Santana, somewhat aware they were getting a few stares from other customers, she couldn't drum up the effort to be bothered though.

"I want to go home," Brittany quietly mumbled and suddenly Santana's expression softened, Puck kept the smug grin and turned to face the sitting Cheerio.

"I would be more then happy to drive you,"

Pushing him out of the way so Brittany could get out of the booth Santana glared. "I'm sure you would, come on B we'll take my car."

"Ever thought maybe she'd like to go with me?" Puck questioned.

"No."

"Gunna ask her?"

"No." Santana said grabbing Brittany's arm in a small effort to pull the girl closer, she looked away from Puck and to the blonde. "Come on, you right?"

"My cars faster…"

"And we care about this why?" Groaned the Latina, Brittany smiled apologetically at Puck.

"I don't want to go with you, you've got goldfish breath and I'm scared of your hair…" She glanced at his Mohawk. "Plus Santana's kisses are better than yours, she…rocks, my world."

"Goldfish breath…?" Puck deadpanned before shaking his head, and then subconsciously he ran strong fingers threw his hair, "My Mohawk rocks," His mouth hung open as Brittany shrugged. "It's a Mohawk dude, no one hates Mohawks."

"You sound defeated," Smiled Santana, her arm linking with Brittany's, somehow it made her feel like she'd won something seeing the almost hurt look on Puckermans face.

He glanced around at the few people who were still interested in the small drama before shoving his hands into his pockets, "My Mohawks awesome." Weakly said – oh yeah, Santana had won.

Her trophy…?

"If you want I can give you a mint, my cat doesn't like them, but they help with the fish smell…"

Brittany.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yes, yes, yes…Kinda random and I make Puck seem a villain (Holds hands in surrender) But it was kind of critical for the story.

If you have any word prompts in mind let me know :)

Hungry! Feed me!


End file.
